Welcome Home
by KKartter
Summary: When Cas is gone for a whole year and finally returns to Dean after not being able to take the pain of being away from him any longer. But he has a confession. How will that go? Oneshot Destiel


******************A/N: **So I went on omegle tonight and I had a nice rolplaying conversation involving our favourite Supernatural couple! I thought it was too good not to post so here it is! Each person in the conversation was one of the characters so it alternates that way. Enjoy.

* * *

Castiel had been gone for a while. A year, in fact. He had been leading a pack of angels, demons, and countless other things to follow him. Which sounded stupid, but he was trying to get them away from his hunter. Dean. Castiel had left without notice, and he knew if he were to just show up at their little base house now... Dean would be angry with him. But Cas had to see him. It had been all too long, and it was getting tiring, not being able to see or speak to him. With a soft flutter of wings, he appears in Dean's bedroom, trench coat flapping with the wings softly.

Dean jumped up, startled by the familiar sound. He turned and sure enough, he hadn't been imagining it. There stood Castiel, his angel. Dean didn't even wait for a second for anything to process. He had Cas wrapped in his arms tightly. "Where the hell have you been?"

Cas was slightly surprised at Dean's hug. He thought he'd hate him for leaving him for so long. "I was leading a group of angels and demons after me... I'm so sorry, Dean..." he whispers, letting his arms return the hug. "I'm sorry.."

Dean wanted to be mad, so badly for Cas leaving him for so long, never answering his prayers, letting Dean worry like crazy. But he couldn't. As soon as he saw Cas, all anger that could have surfaced over the long year of separation was gone. He couldn't help it. Dean missed Cas like he couldn't believe. "It's okay, Cas. You're here now, and you're safe. That's all that matters." The last bit was muffled slightly when Dean unconsciously snuggled his head into the crook of Cas' neck.

Castiel just hugs him tightly. "Thank you for understanding... I missed you a great deal.." he whispers, eyes misty for the first time in years. His heart felt like it could jump out of his vessel. "Dean..." he hums softly, more of an acknowledgement than a question.

"I missed you too, buddy." Dean began to feel like the hug was lasting longer than it should but he just couldn't bring himself to pull away. And when he heard Cas say his name, and he could hear the tremble in his voice, he couldn't let go. "Are you alright, Cas?"

"I just missed you." he whispers, holding him close. He could feel Dean debating pulling away so he gave him a little squeeze, and held him tightly. He lay his head against Dean's, and could feel a tear slip from his eye. "I'm so sorry... I'll never do that again."

Dean could tell Cas was crying. His voice was barely trembling, but it was there. Dean just knew. He pulled back, just slightly, not letting go but enough so he could see his angel. Sure enough, there was a tear on Cas' cheek. Dean gently rubbed it away with his thumb, keeping his hand pressed gently to the man's face. His other arm still tightly wrapped around Cas. "Hey. It's alright now. Everything's alright." Dean whispered reassuringly. He was getting really nervous now, he had never seen Cas like this.

"I let you believe I had left you... I have failed you, Dean... I never wanted to hurt you.." He whispers, eyes looking at Dean sadly, leaning against the hunter's hand. "I'm sorry..."

Dean was scared. He didn't want Cas to feel like this. He was just happy to have him back. "Cas, relax! It's not the end of the world, not any more at least." He smiled lightly. "You didn't fail me. And yes, I was scared you wouldn't come back, but you did. You always do and I know you always will."

"I'm sorry." he whispers again, hugging him close. "Dean... Dean I... I love you..." he whispers, embracing him tightly.

Dean's heart nearly leapt from his chest. He wasn't sure he had heard him correctly but suddenly, he really hoped he had. "I.. uh.." He laughed a little. "I love you, too, Cas." Dean smiled.

Castiel's eyes widen slightly and he pulls back, and thought back to what the pizza man had done when he told the baby sitter he loved her and when she reciprocated the feeling. Castiel pushed Dean against the wall gently, and pressed their lips together.

Dean couldn't believe it. He knew they had just confessed to each other, but he wasn't expecting this sudden boldness. Castiel was strong. And the force had hurt a little but he didn't care. Dean's eyes fluttered shut and he began kissing back, feverishly. Bringing his arms back up, around Cas' waist from where they had previously fallen from the shock.

Castiel mimics the pizza man, and brings Dean's leg up to wrap around his waist, forcing their groins to be pressed together. An all new feeling for Cas, and it was amazing. He deepened the kiss further, kissing him desperately.

Blood shot to his crotch as soon as Cas forced them together. The feeling was intoxicating. He rubbed his hands across Cas' chest and neck and began sliding the trench coat off.

Castiel snapped his fingers and they were on the bed, in the same position, but horizontal. Dean's leg was still wrapped around Castiel's waist, and Cas was over him, kissing him deeply.

God! Dean missed his angel. Heh. Now Cas really was his. But he missed him so much and the awesome powers he had. He wanted him, badly. He pulled the trench coat off completely and discarded it on the floor. His fingers found the hem of Cas' shirt and worked their way underneath across his stomach and chest.

Castiel snapped his fingers again and their clothing was on the floor. "Better?" he gasps softly at the sudden touch and friction of their skin on skin. It made him bite his lower lip and let out a soft moan. "D-Dean..."

Dean shivered at the sudden exposure but Cas quickly provided the lost heat. When Cas moaned his name, it was like heaven to his ears. No pun intended. Dean couldn't hold back a moan of his own. "Cas!"

Castiel pants softly, whimpering softly. "Dean... I wanna be your pizza man..." he whimpers softly, rubbing their hips together, suddenly needing the friction. Apparently his vessel craved this, and it was making him so hot.

Dean couldn't hold back from bursting out laughing at Cas' request, but it was quickly replaced by a moan when Cas pushed his hips into his own. It then dawned on Dean that the porn Cas was watching was between a man and a woman and Dean was suddenly nervous that Cas wouldn't really know how it would work between two guys. More specifically, how to do it without hurting Dean. He wrapped his arms tighter around his angel and attempted to flip them.

Castiel let Dean take control, and silently thanks him, because on top of not knowing, he was nervous because of it. "D-Dean... nevermind... I want you to be _my_ pizza man..." he whimpers, loving Dean's control.

Dean can't help but laugh again. But he finds Cas so damn cute. He gently shoves three fingers into Cas' mouth and commands him to suck. Once Dean feels they are wet enough, he removes his fingers and replaces them with his own mouth, bringing Cas into a deep kiss, to distract him. Dean gently pushes one finger into Cas' entrance and begins fingering him slowly, giving him time to adjust.

Castiel's lips fall open slightly, overwhelmed by the pleasure and pain. He lets his head lay back on the bed, whimpering and panting. "O-oh my god, Dean..." he moans, arching his back slightly.

Dean is loving the response he receives and he takes Cas' head falling back as an invitation to attack his neck with his mouth, sucking, kissing, biting. Anything to leave a mark and make his angel moan. Dean promptly slips an additional finger into Cas and begins scissoring him to stretch.

Castiel was just a mess of pants and soft whimpering moans. "D-Dean... Oh..." he whimpers, shaking slightly at the pleasure. He loved that Dean was owning him. Marking him as his own. It was hot, and it turned him on. "I'm yours, Dean... own me..." he moans.

Dean nearly lost it at those words alone. He didn't even bother with the third finger, he couldn't take anymore waiting. He pulled his fingers out and stroked himself a few times to coat his erection in precum to make it a little more slick. "This will probably hurt and be a bit uncomfortable, but bare with me, angel." Dean smiled. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to call his actual angel by the cute pet name. He pressed his lips to the man below him as he positioned himself and slowly pushed into Cas. He pushed into the hilt but stopped moving to wait for Cas to adjust.

Cas' lips part slightly and he moans slightly, but mostly he couldn't make a noise. It was too much. The pleasure was overwhelming. "O-Oh... Dean..." he whimpers softly. This was the most pleasure he'd felt in his life, and that was saying A LOT, because he wasn't exactly young. And his vessel apparently hadn't done this before, because it stung. But Castiel didn't care.

Dean took Cas' moans as confirmation he was ready for him to move. He pulled out and gently thrust back in, grunting in pleasure at how tight Castiel was. He resumed kissing Cas' neck, gently sucking and hoping to bring as much pleasure as possible to his new lover.

"A-Ah!" he whimers softy, just loving this. "Dean..." he moans, begging and whimpering for more. He loved the feeling of Dean owning him. He was Dean's and Dean's only.

"Cas.. I..ngh! I love you!" He cried in pleasure as he grabbed Cas by the hips and began thrusting into him harder, faster, and fell into a steady rhythm.

"I l-love you too.." he moans, completely taken by Dean. All of him. His perfectly sculpted body, his emerald eyes, his amazing cock that was just pounding into him at the moment, just everything. "D-Dean... Harder..." he whimpers, begging but blushing slightly.

Dean was on sensory overload. Hearing his love tell him so, his heart beating faster and not just from the strenuous activity, the butterflies erupting in his stomach. He was close. He quickly complied to his lover's demands and taking in his adorable blush just added to his mass of feelings. Dean felt his lips curl upwards.

Castiel lets his eyes flutter shut, taking in all of the pleasure. He felt close, felt heat boiling in his groin, but he didn't know what to think of it. He could tell Dean was close to something too. He looked up at Dean's shoulder, and he lifted his hand to gently touch the hand print left by his own hand.

Dean's heart flutters when Cas rest his hand on the scarred hand print that now marks Dean as his. He looks down into Castiel's beautiful blue eyes, filled with lust and love, and Dean leans down to capture his love's lips in his own and he kisses him. Slowly, passionately. Dean pours everything he has and is and everything he feels but could never express through words into that kiss. He hopes Cas will understand everything. He knows his angel will.

Castiel could just feel Dean's emotions coming through his lips, and he couldn't help but return the deep, passionate kiss. "I love you." he murmurs against his lips, hand still lingering gently over the hand print. He kisses him with just as much emotion and feeling. When he was around Dean, he had feelings.

Dean smiles against their lips and whispers the sentiment right back to Cas. He loves him so much. He falters in his hip movements, but quickly steadies himself again.

"D-Dean... I'm close..." Was all Castiel could think to say. He could feel a climax growing nearer and nearer, and he was so close to something, but he couldn't figure out what. He just hoped Dean was close too.

Dean almost came at Cas' moans but he held strong a little longer. He thrusted deeper, harder, hoping to bring Cas to full pleasure before himself. He stared down at his beautiful angel, hoping to catch the look on Cas' face when he has what Dean knows to be his first climax. And for it to be caused by Dean, he was on cloud nine from just the thought of it alone.

Castiel's muscles clenched around Dean and he moans, eyes half lidded as he arches his back and cums in ribbons over his stomach, moaning softly and writhing slightly. "H-Harder.." Castiel moans, just wanting more. He is in a nirvana state for a while, eyes half shut and his breathing fast, moans coming out with every breath.

Castiel was just as beautiful as Dean had hoped and expected him to be. It was blissful and it sent Dean over the edge, releasing deep inside his lover. He gave a few more thrusts, riding out their orgasms. He kissed Cas gently, smiling.

Castiel kissed him back gingerly, coming down from his orgasm. "Dean... that was amazing..." he whimpers.

Dean pulls out completely and collapses on the bed, next to Cas. "Now do you see why I've been trying to convince you to get laid for all these years?"

Cas smiled weakly and curled up into his lover's arms, head against his chest.

The hunter was quickly drifting off to sleep. He didn't want to. He knew Cas didn't sleep so he just wanted to stay awake and spend time with his long lost angel. But, no avail. He was quickly consumed by sleep.

Cas flashed himself out of Deans grasp, careful not to wake him up. He was dressed and made his way out of Dean's room the main part of the hide out. Cas then spotted Sam, sitting at the table looking tired and very distressed. "Hello Sam. Are you alright?"

Sam looked up at the angel who had been M.I.A for a whole year. "No. I'm not. It's nice to have you back and all Cas, but do you think you could have kept the noise down when you're banging my brother and I'm in the same freaking vicinity?"

And with that, Sam was entering his own room, slamming the door behind him, leaving a very stunned, red and embarrassed Cas by himself.

* * *

**************A/N: **Also, my partner in this left the convo before I could talk to them about posting this so if you are seeing this, just send me a quick msg and I'll either take it down if you want me to or credit you if you'd like. It was really fun to do this though so I hope you all enjoy it.

**-Carter**


End file.
